


Too Hot to Think

by 4Kennedy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Sauna, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get heated up in the steam sauna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot to Think

**Author's Note:**

> Table/prompt: 25 - temperature

“This feels wonderful,” Felicity sighed, leaning her head back. Her eyes were shut, but she sensed Sara’s closeness and her hungry gaze.

They were sitting side by side in a two person steam sauna, naked except for the towels wrapped around their torsos. It was warm, very warm, and Felicity felt drops of sweat trickling down her body. 

“You look delicious,” Sara hushed her, even though they were alone, and the steam made it difficult to see anything through the glass front. She scooted closer until their bare arms and legs touched. “I want to follow those beads…“ Sara let her fingertips ghost along Felicity’s collarbone and then down between her breasts until the towel stopped her. “… with my tongue, kneel between your legs, and lick you there until you come hard and trembling.”

Felicity swallowed back a desperate whimper as Sara’s fingers traced lines from her knee upward on the inside of her thigh. She wanted this, but they were in a public space. “What if someone comes in?” 

“No one will come in; we’ll just have to be quick about it.”

Sara’s fingers were already slipping beneath Felicity’s towel, spreading her legs and dipping into the wetness that was a mixture of sweat and arousal. It was just too damn hot in here to think clearly. “Okay,” Felicity agreed. 

When Sara pushed two fingers inside her, Felicity made a mental note to give Sara some payback when they were taking the mandatory cold shower later.

The End


End file.
